A Broken Heart and a Broken Mind
by Music Hybrids
Summary: The connection was there, but they refused to accept it. What would happen if the connection was broke? Would they both survive it, or will one of them fall?
1. Chapter 1

Mutant X

I do not own Mutant X! Please do not sue me!

_The connection was there, but they refused to accept it. What would happen if the connection was broke? Would they both survive it, or will one of them fall?_

Prologue

Nothing in the world could match the pain that he was feeling. His head felt like it was filled with hammers that were quickly turning his brain to mush. His heart was in a race with a jack rabbit. He was losing control of his powers with each beat of his heart. The room begun to spin as the lights flickered around him. Collapsing from the ground gave him a little help, but nothing could stop the onslaught that she had brought on him.

"BRENNAN!" screamed a familiar voice. Brennan tried to look up but his it caused him too much pain.

In a second a pain shot through his heart. Then there was nothing, no more pain, no more spinning, and his powers had stopped, but what was left was a shell. His body lay on the ground no longer moving. His eyes open revealing and empty shell of a person.

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Mutant X, cause if I did I would not have cancelled it!

Chapter 1

Emma and Shalimar watch as Brennan worked out. Both women knew that the other had a crushed on him, but neither knew how he felt….well that is not entirely true. Emma knew that he felt strongly for one of the women, but Brennan had managed to block that part of his mind. She wished to find out if it was her, but all of his signals left both girls confused.

"I swear, I could eat him up." Shalimar whispered to Emma. "I know." Emma whispered back. _Really, those two suck at hiding, _said a voice inside of Emma's head, _plus they cannot whisper if their lives depended on it_. Startled Emma looked up to see Brennan smiling to himself. She knew that her powers were growing, but she didn't know that she could hear people's thoughts.

_He will be mine, who cares what Emma wants_ Emma heard next to her. Shalimar turned and smiled at Emma. _You stand no chance_. Emma didn't know how determined Shalimar was to get Brennan, but now she knew she would go to extremes too get what she wants. Fear began to consume Emma as thoughts filled her head, some rude comments from Shalimar and some interesting thoughts from Brennan. "I'm going to go see if he wants help," Shalimar said not noticing Emma's panicked look. _Emma better not follow me! I am finally going to get him to f…_ Emma ran before she could hear the rest of Shal's inappropriate thoughts.

Emma ran and locked herself in her room. Adam had left for the week with Jesse so she didn't have any help. Adam had told her that this was a possibility but the chances were slim. Emma tried to block out all of the thoughts around her as she buried herself in her bed, but she could not escape the thoughts moving around her. She knew that Shalimar was trying to get Brennan to have sex with her, but she hoped that he wouldn't.

Suddenly images filled her mind of sexual actions being committed in the house. Pain filled he heart building and building until it suddenly stopped. Her scream echoed across the house.

_Meanwhile…_

Shalimar watched as Emma ran out of the room. She smiled to herself knowing that she was now alone with the electrical god. Shalimar knew that Emma had a crush on Brennan, but Emma didn't stand a chance against her. She had imagined him doing so many things to her, and she hoped that they would happen today.

"Hey Brennan." Shal said in a seductive tone.

Brennan stopped doing his work out as Shal finally made herself known. He had wished that it was Emma who would show herself, but he caught a glimpse of her as she ran out the door. He smiled down at Shalimar as she sauntered over towards him. He knew what she was doing but he would do the same thing over and over until she finally realized that he wasn't into her; however, a sudden numbness fell over him. He hadn't felt a feeling such as this since Lorna but this was worse. Then he thought that he loved Lorna, but this was a complete loss of control.

"What are you doing?" he growled. Shalimar continued to rub herself against him.

"Getting what I want."

Everything happened so fast. He tried to resist the urges but Shalimar had complete control over him. He growled out loud as he smashed their lips together forcing Shal against the wall. As he kissed down her neck she clawed at his back urging him further and further.

"Stop this…" he tried to beg, but the feeling soon stopped him from saying anything. She laughed at this a reached pass his belt and gripped his shaft.

"Nope." With a tug Brennan let out a deep groan as he bit into her neck almost tearing right into her neck. He tore her shirt and grabbed her left breast. He was getting harder and harder with each stroke. He couldn't take it anymore and ripped her pants down and rammed right into her without any warning. Her pants could be heard with each thrust. It didn't take long until Shalimar came constricting around Brennan causing him to empty himself right into her. It took him a minute until he realized that he was still hard as a rock. Thrusting back up into her, causing her to scream out in pleasure, he gave her a confused look.

"You won't be able to stop till I am done." She whispered as she pushed them both to the floor. Jumping off she decided to rid them of their barriers. Clothes were torn and shredded laying in a pile on the floor. Brennan watched as Shalimar engulfed his length sucking him deep into her mouth. The pleasure built up until it became painful then he released. She swallowed every drop, but then replaced her mouth with a deeper warmness that engulfed him.

"Oh Godd…." Shalimar screamed as she rode him long and hard. Brennan, without control of his body, soon found himself cumming in her for the second time. She collapsed on top of him panting and smiling.

"See you next time lover." Brennan heard as he was swallowed into darkness a scream echoing in his ears.

_Sorry that it's late, but I hope you all enjoy_


End file.
